


sundays

by jiaras



Series: Jiara Week [1]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, JJ (Outer Banks) Deserves Happiness, JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)-centric, Jiara July, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiaras/pseuds/jiaras
Summary: (Jiara Week day 2: Activity Day)Sundays were for JJ and Kiara. Since they became official three years ago, it was a known fact — ''I can’t, it’s Sunday'' or ''oh, maybe next week? Just not tomorrow, it’s Sunday'' had been more than overused by them both, until everyone seemed to catch on and stop asking all together.
Relationships: JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Series: Jiara Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852384
Comments: 20
Kudos: 126
Collections: Jiara July Jubilee, Jiara Ocean Kiss Soulmate Endgame Excellence (aka a jiara-centric fic collection)





	sundays

Sundays were for JJ and Kiara. Since they became official three years ago, it was a known fact — ' _I can’t, it’s Sunday'_ or ' _oh, maybe next week? Just not tomorrow, it’s Sunday'_ had been more than overused by them both, until everyone seemed to catch on and stop asking all together.

If you needed JJ and Kie for whatever it was (mechanical help with the Twinkie or the boat, a nice surfing session in the afternoon or an extra shift at the Wreck), they’d usually be more than happy to say _yeah, sure_ — just not on Sundays. 

That Saturday night they had fallen asleep at the Carreras. For the first one year and a half of their relationship, Mike and Anna weren’t all too fond of their daughter’s boyfriend from the Cut, and therefore most of the couple’s nights spent together took place at the Chateau, in the extra bedroom JJ had long ago silently claimed as his. He managed to climb up Kiara’s window and sleep on her comfortable queen sized bed every now and then, sure, but it felt different to know that he was actually not only allowed, but welcomed there. 

Unexpectedly to everyone, JJ did manage to fall into Mike and Anna’s graces — and not only thanks to how he started cussing less, or smoking less, or spending a little more time brushing his hair whenever he knew he was going to be running into the two, but mostly thanks to the way he would always wait for Kiara outside the restaurant when she had a closing shift, how he’d casually find his way inside the garage and change the oil in her car, and how he’d learned to braid hair because it relaxed Kiara after a long day to have someone massaging her scalp. 

_'Why don’t you invite JJ for dinner?'_ had been the first olive branch Anna threw her daughter’s way, over a year after she announced the relationship with the blond boy. ' _Tell him we’ll have my special garlic-butter steak recipe'_ , Mike had concluded while doing the dishes, as if it was the most simple, customary request. It did become that after a while — JJ always being invited for dinner, and then for free lunch at the Wreck, and then for breakfast after spending the night. 

_'Sometimes I think you’re only with me for the food'_ , Kiara had joked once after JJ and her dad had spent hours barbecuing sausages, ribs and burgers in the backyard. ' _Wow, I can’t believe you finally caught on, Kie'_ , he had said back with a half smile and a stomach full.

Saturday had been a busy night at the Wreck, and JJ waited for almost two hours for Kiara’s shift to end. They were supposed to meet Sarah and John B at the Chateau for movie night, but decided against it, both too tired to have to socialize with anyone other than themselves — and that meant, of course, crashing at the Carrera household instead. 

JJ was a cuddler — Kiara, not so much, but she made an effort for her boy. During the nights, most often on the especially warm ones, she’d find herself subconsciously readjusting her body away from JJ’s embrace and towards the other side of the bed, where the silky sheets felt cold against her bare legs, but the blond boy seemed to always sense the lack of body heat in five minutes or less — he’d pull her closer, tighter than before, and she’d let him.

Maybe she was a cuddler, after all, but only when it came to him.

Kiara was also always the first one to wake up. More often than not she’d let him sleep for a few more minutes, his head comfortably nestled in the crook of her neck, her fingers going through his blond hair — she’d make fun of him for being too much of a heavy sleeper, but those were secretly some of her favourite moments of the day. She’d never grow tired of seeing how peaceful he looked in her arms, especially after all the boy had been through — Kiara felt almost a sense of pride knowing she was the one who could get JJ to rest peacefully, abandoning his old _always keep one eye open_ habits.

‘’I’ve got a monstrous morning wood right now.’’ He mumbled, voice husky and blue eyes still closed. Kiara attempted to push him off of her in fake annoyance, but giggled when his arms held her waist tighter and he pressed wet, sloppy kisses against her cheeks and her nose.

‘’And here I was thinking about how cute you looked.’’ Kiara said with some difficulty, because his kisses kept travelling down her mandible, and then her neck, and her chest.

‘’Can’t a guy be cute _and_ horny?’’

Kiara’s parents were never home Sunday morning (Mike routinely going to the Wreck as soon as sun rises, and Anna on a two hour jog with her friends from Figure 8), so Kie didn’t need much convincing, not when he had that cheeky smile, dimples popping, hair spiked up in every direction, cock pressing up against her thigh. And especially not when he pulled her ( _his)_ blue Pelican Marina shirt up to transfer his warm kisses to her ribcage, thumb and index fingers playing with her nipples. 

She whimpered his name as he took his time — it was Sunday, after all, and they didn’t need to hurry. He was clearly not in a rush as he left open mouth kisses on both her breasts, or when his fingers dipped into the waistband of her pajama shorts. It was painfully slow, and he knew so when his index finger collected the wetness from her slit. 

He chuckled by the fourth or fifth time Kiara whimpered his name in anticipation, and figuring he had had enough of torturing his girl with the soft touch of a finger, he moved his head to rest in between her thighs. She squirmed underneath him, brown eyes already closed for she knew what was coming — and she wasn’t wrong, because her back immediately arched off the bed when he pushed her shorts and underwear to the side and pressed his tongue flat against her opening.

JJ knew what he was doing. He would rarely let her leave the bed (or the shower, or the counter, or the backseat of the car) before she had orgasmed at least twice, and she could immediately tell he wanted the first one to happen with the use of his skilled tongue and fingers, one thumb drawing figure eights on her bundle of nerves and the other softly caressing her hips, creating goosebumps all around. 

His warm breath hitting the inside of her thighs to mumble nearly inaudible _fucks_ and _I could keep my face here all day, baby_ and _how can you taste so fucking sweet?_ served to make her moans louder and the grip of he hand on his blond locks tighter. 

The pornographic sounds coming from her mouth urged JJ’s enthusiastic nature when in bed, and he curled two of his fingers inside of her up towards her stomach — when she screamed his name so loud all of Figure 8 must have heard, he knew he’d found her spot, going harder and faster with both his fingers and his tongue. 

He placed his one free hand on her stomach when her legs started to shake and her breathing quickened. Their eyes met, pupils darkened and dilated from desire, the knot in her stomach too much to handle, and when he murmured against her heat ' _there you go, you’ve got it, just let go'_ , she did.

His tongue stayed pressed against her bundle of nerves and his fingers curled up inside her as she rode out her high, his free hand still holding on to her waist as if to keep her grounded. JJ always loved the way her face looked right after an orgasm, lips red and still slightly open, hair disheveled, eyebrows knitted together — and he made sure to tell her so.

The first time they slept together, on the pull out at the Chateau, he had turned to her and said ' _when you come, it looks like you’re going to sneeze'_ , and before she could gather her breath to complain, he made sure to complete with the most awed look on his face that ' _it’s the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen'_.

He couldn’t stop looking at her fucked out face as he threw her pajama shorts and underwear down to the floor, and kept his gaze even as he wiggled out of his dark grey sweatpants. As expected, he took his time entering her, the tip of his length pressed against her for long seconds that felt like hours.

‘’JJ, if you’re not going to do something then maybe I should just — _oh, fuck_.’’ She screamed in a sudden outburst of pleasure, still sensitive from her previous orgasm.

‘’You were saying?’’ He teased as his length made a painfully slow slide-in until he bottomed out, his head resting in the crook of her neck as he gave her a second to adjust. 

Kiara wrapped her legs around his waist, skin to skin connected by sweat neither of them seemed to mind at all. When her hips started to buck in anticipation, JJ took it as permission to start moving back and forth, pressing ironically chaste kisses to the tip of her nose — it was slow, calm, lazy even. 

They saved their adventurous against a tree, behind a big rock, on John B’s bed kind of sex for other days, when they were a bit too tipsy and much too horny. Also saved their angry, hair-pulling, doggy style kind of fucking for when they were mad at each other over something stupid. Sundays were different — Sundays were for long sessions of skin against skin and loving touches and smooches all around. JJ could spend hours with Kiara under his body, making her moan and cry out with every subtle thrust.

‘’Holy shit, I fucking love you,’’ he let out a breathy moan when Kiara started moving her hips in circles. ‘’You feel so good, so fucking good, Kie’’

Her toes curled, and as an attempt to muffle out the loud noises coming from her lips, she connected her mouth to his sweaty neck to suck on it, leaving apparent love bites that would sure be a hassle to cover up later. Neither of them seemed to care though, the sound of skin hitting skin and Kiara’s pleads that went from ' _don’t stop, JJ, fuck, don’t stop'_ to ' _I’m so close baby, shit'_ , filling the whole entire room.

When one of his hands moved from her messy curls to the place in between their connected bodies where he knew he could find her bundle of nerves, she knew she wouldn’t much longer. She bucked her hips up into him so strongly they both took a second to recover, and began meeting his every thrust when they became sloppier and more erratic.

‘’I can’t, _fuck,_ I can’t hold it.’’ Kiara cried out. JJ’s lips trailed down her jaw and her neck, marking down a path of wet kisses and bites.

‘’Let go baby, I’m right behind you.’’ He groaned against her ear, fastening the pace even more.

Kiara tugged on his hair as she released, and the sight of her mouth open in a scream and eyes clamped shut were enough to bring him over the edge. She felt his heavy breaths against her neck, both riding out their waves of pleasure together, hands intertwined, sweaty skin on sweaty skin. 

He was still inside her when his head came to rest on her heavily breathing chest. ‘’Morning.’’ He barely managed to say, hands holding Kiara’s trembling legs still.

‘’Morning, J.’’ She said back with a breathy giggle.

They made their way to the bathroom pretty quick after that (mostly JJ, because Kiara’s legs were still too weak from her two orgasms to walk properly). Wanting to get rid of the sweat dripping from their bodies, JJ stepped into the shower and took a long minute to find the right temperature — ' _Kooks and their complicated fucking showers, bro'_ , he had said the first time he slept over at Kiara’s, after burning his back with steaming hot water.

He had had plenty of practice though, and soon allowed Kiara to enter, pulling the shower curtain open. They stood under the warm stream of water for a few minutes, JJ’s arms placed around her waist, head nestling on her neck. 

‘’Can I wash your hair?’’ He asked out of pure habit, already knowing she’d say yes even before he felt her head nodding on top of his.

Over the years he had come to quite appreciate the great variety of shampoos and conditioners Kiara kept in her bathroom. She let him choose the ones he wanted to use, though, and he went straight for his favourite one, a vegan friendly, curl defining shampoo that smelled of coconut milk and cinnamon buns. 

‘’Turn.’’ JJ asked, and assisted her in turning around in one swift movement. He also made sure to leave a quick trail of kisses along her wet shoulders before returning his attention to the shampoo bottle.

He squirted some of the mint green, viscous liquid into the palm of his hand and mixed it with some water (just like Kiara told him to, the first time he tried doing it) before applying it to her scalp. She couldn’t help but let her head fall back and a long sigh escape her throat as his calloused fingers worked their magic, gently massaging her scalp in circular motions.

‘’You keep making noises like that Kie, and we’ll only go downstairs on Monday.’’ Kiara let out a loud giggle, her eyes closed shut to protect them from the shampoo.

‘’As if you’d forfeit your rights to breakfast, Maybank.’’

He spinned her back around so that she’d face him, using his hands to stop the green liquid from falling down her forehead to her eyes. He placed a kiss on her jaw, ignoring the soapy taste, when he said ‘’But I already had my breakfast today.’’

She forced a shocked expression on her face, but failed — her lips struggled to tighten, a clear smirk making an appearance. Still, in retaliation, she made sure to splash water all over JJ’s face, and he returned the favour with a goofy smile she couldn’t help but swoon over.

They played around with the water for a while, but when the shampoo started dripping down Kiara’s forehead and irritating her eyes, JJ was quick to pull her back under the stream of warm water to rinse it out. No matter how many times he’s done it, Kiara was always amazed by how thorough he could be, eyebrows knitted together in concentration as he made sure there were no traces of shampoo left on her hair. 

He repeated the whole process with the coconut scented conditioner, taking way longer than it should because every few seconds he’d stop to kiss her close shut eyes, or her long neck covered in love bites, and even her boobs once, though for that one she pushed him away playfully. ‘’You’re no fun.’’ He teased, making grabby hands towards her wet chest.

‘’Really? That’s not what you were saying fifteen minutes ago’’

She was also more than happy to give him the same treatment — massaging his scalp with his favourite cinnamon bun scented shampoo, and even adding in some new relaxing body wash she had gotten the week before at the Pier to the mix. Not that she cared that much about JJ’s muscles (she would love him just the same in case he didn’t have them), but she did love how they felt against her fingertips, and how much she could get them to relax after a good massage.

As soon as they were done and felt ready enough to leave the steamed up, warm room, JJ grabbed two towels placed by the sink (the blue one for him, the white one for Kiara), wrapping them around their bodies. He had his arms around her shoulders, head on top of hers, just engulfing himself in how nice it smelled and how soft if felt against his skin.

And as it was Sunday, neither worked too hard on their outfits — not that they would have anyway, even it being another day of the week. Kiara chose one of the many shirts JJ kept in her wardrobe (she particularly enjoyed the oldest ones, with the stretched out necks and the many holes and mysterious stains) and a pair of ragged jean shorts, while JJ was more than content with the same grey sweatpants he had worn to sleep.

Going downstairs, Kiara wasn’t surprised to see her parents still hadn’t returned. There was a note glued to the fridge, though, in her father’s handwriting, saying that he’d be back for dinner, and would be bringing ribs and pork chops for him and JJ to barbecue in the yard. Her heart felt warm and happy when she read the note out loud to her boyfriend and she noticed the spark in his eyes, a boyish excitement he attempted to hide with a grin.

‘’Brunch, then?’’ She suggested, to which he nodded happily. They had spent a little too much time in bed and in the shower, and the clock showed that it was already way past their usual breakfast time.

Kiara, thanks to her dad, knew her away around the kitchen, and although usually JJ would keep himself busy watching her experienced hands kneading bread dough or seasoning chicken with more spices than he ever even knew existed, Kiara was surprisingly delighted when he placed his arms around her waist and whispered in the crook of her neck ‘’Can I help?’’

She assigned him to bacon duty while she worked on bringing the poaching water to a simmer and cutting up the fruits for the salad. ‘’I’m going to fry these motherfuckers to perfection,’’ he announced with confidence, but was soon followed by ‘’God damn it Kie, are you trying to get rid of me?’’ as soon as the grease started to sizzle out of the pan.

God, she loved him. She loved how hard he tried, and how much he cared, and the way he fought with the stove as if slaying a dragon. 

‘’Here, bub.’’ She gave him a pair of Christmas patterned oven mitts, thinking back on last December, when her dad taught JJ how to carve a turkey and her mom gifted him a red embroidered stocking, the initial J in gold. She had never seen him happier than by the end of that winter night, although the smile on his face when he managed to not burn the bacon to a crisp came quite close to it. 

‘’I’m _Guy Fiering_ the shit out of this.’’ He said proudly, taking over fruit duty while Kiara poached the eggs.

Every now and then, he’d let go of the strawberries in his hands to smack Kiara’s ass — but she was used to it, so she wouldn’t even stop buttering the English muffins, only giving him side-eye. When he finished up, setting the small slices of berries, peaches and cherry tomatoes in a wood salad bowl, she retaliated, smacking his ass when he least expected.

He jumped in surprise and she laughed loudly, nearly dropping her plate of muffins. ‘’Damn, Kie. Trying to get a man into bed while he’s in salad duty?’’ His playful smirk was enough to drive her wild, and Kiara had to remind herself to focus on the ask at hand so she wouldn’t attach herself to his rosy, slightly chapped lips. ‘’I might have to tell Mike about this.’’

‘’I’m sure my dad will love to hear about your ass.’’ Kiara giggled, and abandoned the poached eggs for a minute so she could show JJ how to finish up the salad, drizzling it with olive oil, balsamic vinegar and seasoning with salt and pepper.

He was a fast learner when it came to food (perhaps he really had been spending a little too much time with Kiara’s dad, as her mom had pointed out a few weeks before with a smile), so she even let him toast the pecans and trusted him to not go wild on the mozzarella balls. He did well with the pecans, but not so much with the cheese.

‘’There’s no such thing as too much cheese, Kie.’’ He justified, and Kiara didn’t fight it. Instead, she appreciated the way he finished his tasks before her, and immediately started setting the table without even having to be asked to.

He knew where everything was, too — where the Carreras kept the tablecloths, the hardwood coasters and the tableware. He had the habit of helping Kiara’s mom set the table before dinner, and then helping with the dishes and putting everything back into place after they were done eating. Of course, without Anna’s careful eyes guiding him through it, he ended up choosing the most mismatched set of plates and cups he could get his hands on, but that only made Kiara like it so much more.

This felt like something they could do every Sunday, from now on. She did enjoy all those times when he’d sit on the kitchen counter (even though the chairs were right there) and watch her every move around the kitchen with curious eyes and a certain adoration that made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside, but this felt even better — their hands working together, the spark in his eyes when he had her try something he just finished and she’d say ' _hey, that’s actually really good, J'_. It felt like a new tradition.

They didn’t eat in silence — they never did. They talked about the pogues — how Pope seemed to have really found his place at college, the boy now much more confident and happily dating a boy with red hair and a thick Scottish accent —, about surfing — how they wanted to expand their casual teaching business and actually open up a surf school by the beach —, about money — how they had been saving up to get a place of their own right in between The Cut and Figure 8, and had nearly reached their goal already. 

It made Kiara happy how easily JJ talked about the future now — and not things like ' _I want to go full Kook'_ or ' _we should run away to Yucatán someday'_ , but more like ' _we might want to start saving up for the car payment three months from now'_ and ' _we should get a two bedroom instead of a one bedroom, you know, just in case'_. 

He was still a boy, only twenty years old, still thought fart jokes were the epitome of comedy and had to be reminded to brush his teeth every night before going to bed, but as their relationship progressed and seemed to last longer than everyone else thought possible at first, Kiara could see he wasn’t afraid to take those steps towards adult life with her. They walked hand in hand — smacking butts and leaving love bites everywhere.

‘’That ‘70s Show?’’ She suggested already knowing his answer would be yes, their bodies once again in sinc as she washed the dishes and he dried them before putting them back where they belonged.

‘’You know it, baby’’

That’s how they’d usually spend the rest of their Sundays — stretched out on the couch, her head on his chest, legs intertwined, his fingers playing with her soft curls as they binge watched a sitcom. They had already gone through The Office (three times), Parks and Recreation (twice), Community, Friends and Modern Family. Kiara suggested they could try a drama series sometime, but in all honesty, they probably wouldn’t — not on Sundays, at least.

After a few hours, when Kiara tried to move out of her spot on her couch to grab some snacks, JJ pouted. ‘’Hey, I’m getting popcorn.’’ She explained, but it wasn’t enough to convince her boy, who only whined and mumbled against her neck ‘’I’m comfy, you can’t move, you’re my human pillow’’

She only got him to agree by promising him not only the popcorn, but also the double stuff oreos and the sour gummy worms her dad kept hidden deep inside a kitchen cabinet. Still, he went with her, one of his hands connected to her waist the whole entire time.

‘’You’re a dork.’’ She giggled when he carefully threw her back in the couch and plopped himself down with her clumsily.

‘’Not a dork, just want to lay on your boobies.’’

There it was — the boy JJ who managed to coexist with the _car payment-investing on the surf school-looking for a house with nice plumbing_ JJ, the one who’d place his head in between Kiara’s boobs and manage to call them _boobies_ with a straight face. Fuck, she loved him so much that sometimes it felt like her heart might explode out of her chest.

And when her parents arrived home later that night, their bodies were still intertwined on the couch, a mess of limbs that made it hard to decipher where Kiara ended and where JJ begun. JJ left a sloppy kiss on Kiara’s head before getting himself up and enthusiastically running towards Mike — it was silly, sure, but Kiara couldn’t help but smile. 

After the note Mike left him on the fridge JJ had been excited all day for them to barbecue, and Kiara was left so captivated by the way her dad had his hand on JJ’s shoulder affectionately, and the way JJ seemed to take joy in the fatherly touch, she almost didn’t hear when JJ turned to her with a smile and asked ‘’Right, babe? Didn’t I do well in the kitchen today?’’

He stared right into her eyes expectantly, and his shoulders relaxed when she said, directed at Mike and Anna ‘’He really did. His salad was way better than mine, and the bacon?’’ She pushed her index finger into her cheek and rotated it back and forth, an Italian gesture her father had taught her when she was a little girl. ‘’ _Mmmm_. Delicious’’

Even though they were both stuffed from brunch and all of their afternoon snacks, no one could pass up on Mike’s famous ribs and pork chop recipe. They all placed themselves in the backyard — JJ and Mike by the grill, Kiara and her mom setting the table, this time around with plates and cups that matched. Kie didn’t like it as much.

The weather was perfect — warm, but not too warm to the point Kiara’s hair would stick to the back of her neck. She still wore the Pelican Marina shirt from that morning, and even after all the cooking, it smelled of JJ — the cheap softener they used at the Chateau and Axe body spray. Some hints of weed too, but they planned on getting some use out of their Juuls only later that night, after her parents had gone to sleep.

‘’And how’s the house hunting going?’’ Anna asked as she set down the plates, just loud enough so that JJ could also hear her all the way from the grill. ‘’Are you going to put an offer on that one you liked?’’

A small one floor, two bedroom blue cottage that was walking distance from the beach — Sarah was the one who found the ad on the newspaper, and texted her two friends immediately letting them know she had found _the perfect house_. It really was perfect. The windows were huge, the entire place filled with natural light during the day, it had air conditioning units in every room and even a small pool. 

It was also a little too expensive, even with Kiara picking up extra shifts at the Wreck and JJ at the auto-shop. 

‘’We’re looking into it,’’ JJ said as he seasoned a pork chop dramatically, making Mike let out a mellow laugh.

‘’Just need to save up a little more.’’ Kiara completed, and her parents exchanged a look she didn’t quite understand.

‘’Well, we do know the owners. Old customers at the restaurant, aren’t they, Mike?’’ Anna stated, a warm smile threatening to paint her thin lips.

‘’Yeah, they are. Real nice folk, too. Said they’ll take a lower offer, _only because it’s your family_ , they said.’’ 

JJ and Kiara both knew in that moment that their Sundays were about to change. Soon they wouldn’t be spent crashing at the Chateau or Kiara’s bedroom at the Carreras, but _their own place_ , their own house with a front door and windows and a roof. A house that they would decorate with Kiara’s marine life paintings and pictures of the pogues, a house they planned on bringing a dog to and then, maybe in a few years, a new addition to the family with blue eyes and curly brown hair. 

They smiled at each other across the yard, both excited for the many more Sundays that were yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> come cry about jiara (and way too many other ships) with me on tumblr 🤍 @jiaaras


End file.
